It is known in the art that people located in a passenger compartment area of a vehicle have access to a variety of devices such as, for example, audio devices, video devices, lighting devices, and the like. However, if vehicle end-users are located outside of the passenger compartment area and desire access to the function(s) associated with one or more of such devices, certain limitations and inconveniences may apply.
For example, end-users may congregate exterior to the vehicle (e.g., the end-users may be said to be “tailgaiting”) while also desiring access to the vehicle's audio output from speakers that are located within the passenger compartment. Accordingly, in this instance, there is an inconvenience factor in having to roll down the windows such that audio output from the speakers may be projected through the window opening. Further, because the audio output of the speakers is directed to the passenger compartment area and not through the window openings for propagation toward the tailgaters, there is a inherent limitation of the reception of the audio output from the speakers toward the tailgaters. To overcome the audio reception limitation described above, an end user may have to increase the volume of the audio output from the speakers such that the increase in volume may ultimately increase the potential of failure or degraded performance of the speakers.
As such, a need exists in the art for an interior trim assembly and a method for operating the same such that the above limitations and inconveniences are overcome.